El tiempo de nuestras vidas
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Nami y Luffy siempre fueron grandes amigos, él siempre estaba allí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Pero un día, investigando un extraño caso, algo le sucedió Luffy, y ahora Nami tendrá que lidiar con ello sola. O eso era lo que pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer LuNa que escribo, aunque me guste esta pareja siempre me ha dado recelo escribir algo de ella, siempre me ha costado imaginarme a Luffy en plan romántico ajaja Además también es el primero de género sobrenatural que escriba, un género que siempre me ha gustado jajaja.**

 **Para este fic me inspire en un video de Crónicas Vampiricas que tenía la canción _time of our lives_ razón por la que decidí titularlo así.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Recuero perfectamente el día que lo conocí.

Era un soleado día de septiembre. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, los niños jugaban por los alrededores, otros estaban junto a sus madres. Yo tenía cuatro años por aquel entonces.

Siguiendo con la armonía que había en el lugar, yo tendría que estar contenta, pero no podía parar de llorar. Algo horroroso se me avecinaba, o eso era lo que yo creía, puesto que me había llegado el día tan temido por todos los niños: el primer día de parvulario.

Mi madre iba a meterme a un colegio con un montón de niños que no conocía. Nunca había estado fuera de casa. Al contrario que mi hermana cuando le tocó, yo no pare de armar un escándalo. No quería que me alejaran de mi madre.

-Vamos Nami, te lo vas a pasar bien, conocerás a un montón de niños- intentaba animarme Bellemere.

-¡No quiero!- grite llorando llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por allí y se me quedaron mirando.

-Tienes que empezar el curso, no hay más que hablar.

-¡Pero mama!

-No seas cría Nami- me reprocho mi hermana- yo ni siquiera llore cuando vine. Solo demuestras lo pequeña que eres- de pequeña Nojiko siempre me picaba con cualquier cosa.

-No es verdad- conteste decidida mientras me limpia las lágrimas- me voy a clase, a ver quién es la niña ahora.- y le saque la lengua a mi hermana mientras mi madre sonreía negando con la cabeza.

Ese era mi primer día de colegio, y también fue el día en el que le conocí. Los dos estábamos en la misma clase. Yo estaba jugando con unos chicos cuando se me acerco.

-¿Puedo jugar?- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No.- le dije yo y seguí con mis juegos.

Pero el chico parecía que no iba a darse por vencido. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a jugar como si nada. Pero para mi sorpresa empezó a caerme bien y desde aquel día nos hicimos grandes amigos. Y a partir de entonces, al cabo de los años, siempre fue así.

Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo, siempre podía contar con él. Cuando alguien me molestaba o me insultaban él siempre me defendía, y si hacía falta se peleaba con quien fuera.

El día que murió mi madre, el estuve a mi lado en todo momento apoyándome, intentando animarme como podía. Gracias a él pude sobrellevar mejor la situación.

El único momento en el que tuvimos problemas, fue en la universidad. Los dos estábamos lejos el uno del otro. A cinco horas de distancia exactamente. Pero eso no logro romper nuestra amistad.

Yo comencé a estudiar geografía y él se metió en el cuerpo de seguridad. Cuando era pequeño un policía pelirrojo llamado Shanks le salvo la vida. Desde entonces se convirtió en su ídolo, en su paso a seguir.

Él siempre estuvo allí cuando yo lo necesitaba, y siempre estaría, eso lo tenía seguro, yo no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él. Ahora lo único que me queda es ser fuerte para poder sobrellevar esto, porque esta vez él no está conmigo, y nunca más lo estará.

* * *

-Nami, ¿estás lista?- escuchó una voz que viene detrás de mí.

-Sí, Nojiko.-sus pasos se alejaron hacia el salón.

Me levantó del asiento me miro al espejo. Bajo mis ojos, aún con todo el maquillaje que había usado, todavía se podían notar las oscuras ojeras. Me recojo el pelo en un elegante recogido, mientras observo mi vestido negro. Nunca me vestía de ese color, es demasiado serio para mi gusto. Solo lo he usado dos veces, en el entierro de mi madre y hoy. Recojo el papel, que escribía momentos antes, un poco nerviosa, lo doblo y lo meto en mi bolso.

Más tarde, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del coche que nos traía. El cielo estaba totalmente nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Cuando murió Bellemere, estaba igual. Lo que me parece un tanto irónico. Me acerco donde están algunos de nuestros amigos y familiares de él.

Algunos lloraban, otros intentaban ser duros. Estábamos junto a un ataúd vació, puesto que nunca encontraron su cuerpo. El cura me llamo fue entonces cuando vi su tumba.

Cuando leí su nombre, fue como si de un golpe me arrastrara de nuevo a la realidad, a que nos encontrábamos en su funeral, y como su mejor amiga tenía que dar un discurso sobre él.

Abrí el papel temblorosa y antes de comenzar, volví a leer su nombre: Monkey D Luffy.

* * *

 **POR FAVOR NO ME MATÉIS**

 **Sí, se que desde el primer capítulo he matado a Luffy, pero vuelvo a decir que es género sobrenatural, por lo que no saquéis conclusiones precipitadas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! Siendo sincera no se por donde ira esta historia, solo se me ocurría el prólogo, pero ya tengo algunas ideas pensadas jajaja**

Cuando termino la ceremonia se pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido que procedía del cielo avisando que pronto descargaría la tormenta. Suspiro mirando las nubes oscuras preguntándome si empapándome con la lluvia lograría sentir algo.

-Nami- me nombro un chico llamando mi atención- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-mentí- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- le pregunte al chico pecoso de pelo moreno.

-Igual que tú- me contesto seriamente- no todos los días se muere tu hermano pequeño- dijo en tono bajo- gracias por el discurso. Ha debido de ser duro para ti.

-Lo es. Para ti también tiene que serlo. Sobretodo después de lo de Sabo.

-Me cuesta pensar que tan solo han pasado unas semanas desde aquello. Primero él y ahora Luffy.

Las nubes volvieron a hacer un fuerte ruido y las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer

-Creo que debería irme.

-Nami, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo. Sabes que tú eras la persona más importante para Luffy… al igual que tú para él.

-Gracias, Ace.

Abrí el paraguas que llevaba. En pocos segundos la tormenta se descargó fuertemente. Una vez haber llegado al coche, pensé en lo que me había dicho Ace. Él era el hermano mayor de Luffy, tenía tres años más, y Sabo era el mediano de los tres, un año menor que Ace.

.

.

-¡Ace! ¡Sabo! Ya he llegado a casa- decía un pequeño Luffy de 7 años.

-Hola Luffy- decía un niño pecoso sonriendo, pero cuando me vio su rostro cambio por completo y se volvió amenazante- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Nami, mi amiga del colegio. Quería presentárosla- contesto el pequeño sonriendo.

-Hola- salude yo tímidamente ante el gesto del mayor.

-¿Puedo llevarla a la guarida secreta?

-Si la llevas allí no será secreta, idiota- le contesto el mayor.

-Pero Ace- reprocho el pequeño con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-¡Te he dicho que no seas un llorica!- le gritó el mayor pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡No soy un llorica! ¡Y no estoy llorando!- gritó el pequeño llevándose las manos al lugar donde le habían pegado.

-Ace, no seas duro con Luffy- dijo un niño rubio al que le faltaba un diente llegando a donde estábamos- ¿Por qué estabais gritando?

-Luffy quiere llevar a la chica al escondite secreto. Y yo le he dicho que no y se ha puesto a llorar.

-Ace… es mi amiga… quiero enseñárselo- decía Luffy suplicante.

-Está bien Luffy- le contesto el rubio.- vamos a enseñárselo.- el mayor le miro amenazante- si ella es amiga de Luffy, puede venir.

Ellos me llevaron por la casa hasta llegar al jardín trasero. La guarida secreta resulto ser una casa de madera construida en un gran árbol, en el cual, en la copa tenía colgada una bandera negra con las iniciales de los tres escritas. Los cuatro entramos al lugar y casi de inmediato nos pusimos a jugar a ser piratas, al parecer era el juego preferido de aquellos niños.

No tarde mucho en averiguar que ninguno de los tres no tenía padres, o bien habían muerto o se habían ido lejos (como el de Luffy). Pero a pesar de no ser biológicamente familia, ellos tres se cuidaban como si fuera hermanos. Aquello me conmovió. Era la misma relación que tenía yo con Nojiko.

Lo que me llamó la atención, fue que los mayores consideraban al abuelo de Luffy como propio. Pero este siempre trabajaba lejos de allí, por lo que vivían con una mujer llamada Dadan, y sus dos hermanos.

Al principio cuando conocí a Ace, me pareció un bruto por pegarle de esa manera a Luffy, pero solo hacía falta verles para saber que lo único que le importaba era proteger al menor y al rubio. Además de eso, también era muy desconfiado y solitario, pero con el paso del tiempo cambió por completo. Sabo era el más inteligente de los tres, y siempre se le ocurrían ideas para conseguir mejorar el escondite y protegerlo mejor. Y Luffy idolatraba a sus dos hermanos por igual.

.

.

No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se me cayeran al pensar en aquello. Aquel día fue la primera vez que Luffy me había llevado a su casa. Siempre era agradable estar en compañía de los tres. Pero todo aquello cambio hace unas semanas.

.

.

Estaba en mi casa viendo un programa de la tele cuando escuche unos golpes que venían de la puerta.

-Ya voy.- dije, pero los golpes se volvieron más insistentes-¡Que ya voy!- grite, ¿pero quién podría ser llamando de esa manera? Al abrir la puerta la imagen me sorprendió por completo. Era Luffy. Tenía la cara oculta gracias a su sombrero de paja, pero eso no impedía que pudiera escucharle sollozar e incluso temblar- Luffy, ¿qué ocurre?

-Sa-Sabo…-Comenzó a balbucear, pero no pudo lograr seguir. Le hice entrar en casa.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sabo, Luffy?- le dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas para levantarle el rostro. Fije mis ojos en los suyos y podía ver lo rojos que estaban.

-Sabo… ha… ha… muerto-

Me quede boquiabierta. No me esperaba aquello, no podía creérmelo. Lo único que podía hacer era consolarle. Le abrace mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de mi rostro.

-Nos han llamado hace una hora. Ace… Ace está destrozado- hizo una pausa- yo… no sabía a donde ir… no sabía que hacer… saber lo de Sabo y ver así a Ace…

-Tranquilo- le susurre. Nos quedamos así durante un momento. Después de tragar saliva le pregunte:-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-No lo sabemos.-me contesto más calmado- Lo único que sabemos es que en el pueblo donde trabajaba, la gente ha comenzado a desaparecer, e incluso ha habido atentados. Sabo también ha desaparecido, piensan que al igual que los demás, está muerto.

Dos semanas más tarde. Yo me encontraba en casa de los hermanos observando como Luffy terminaba de hacer su maleta.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Luffy?- le pregunte- puede ser muy duro para ti.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito saber que le ha pasado, Nami. Su cuerpo todavía no ha aparecido. Sigue desapareciendo gente- decía más para él que para mí, como si tratara convencerse a si mismo de aquello- además que es un caso que Rayleigh me ha asignado, no puedo decirle que no, él es el jefe.

Un rato más tarde, Luffy había dejado sus pertenencias en el coche. Ace y yo estábamos junto a él para despedirnos.

-Luffy- comenzó a decir Ace- ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Lo tendré Ace. Dentro de unas semanas, cuando resuelva el caso, volveré sano y salvo. Ya lo veras- le contesto regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Más te vale hermanito- Los dos se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

Después se acercó a mí y me dio otro igual que a su hermano.

-Cuídate, ¿vale?- le dije- y llamarme todos los días. Quiero saber cómo estas.

-Parece que fueras mi novia- me contesto en forma de broma. Lo que hizo que Ace se riera y yo le pegue en el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a ponerme seria.

-Hablo en serio. No me gustaría que te ocurriera nada.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

.

.

Aquella fue la única promesa que había roto desde que nos conocimos. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Ace me llamó llorando por lo de Luffy. Después de unos días sin aparecer, le dieron por muerto.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo veía como si fuera el lugar más extraño que hubiera visto en mi vida. Agradecía que mi hermana se quedara allí durante unos días. No quería estar sola. En cierto modo me sentía desprotegida y vacía, sentía como si algo me faltase para poder continuar el día a día.

Cuando llego la noche, me fui a mi habitación para meterme en la cama. Pero habían pasado horas y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miles de recuerdos de los dos me venían a la mente, logrando que me entraran ganas de llorar, mas las lágrimas no salían, era como si se hubieran agotado.

Me gire hacia la pared y observe la sombra que hacía el árbol de mi ventana en ella. Pero algo me llamó la atención.

Había una figura extraña, parecía la de una persona. Aquello me sobresalto. Me levante rápidamente y me asome por la ventana, pero no había nadie.

Aquello solo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Volví a tumbarme y mire la sombra del árbol otra vez, y esta vez era solo eso, no había nada extraño, no había nada parecido a una persona. Tan solo era un árbol.

 **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Siento mucho la demora. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que este gustando esta historia.**

 **Nami: En un principio no tengo planeado escribir lemmon.**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Luffy.

Al principio se me había hecho demasiado dura la situación, incluso llegue a imaginarme cosas que no habían pasado. La más frecuente de todas era aquella extraña sombra. Casi cada noche estaba allí, observándome. Pero después siempre ocurría lo mismo. Siempre me levantaba y allí no había absolutamente nada.

Aunque lo más extraño, no era el hecho de ver aquello, sino que me sentía protegida.

Nunca se lo llegue a contar a nadie, no quería que pensaran que estaba loca. Seguramente dirían que lo que me ocurría era que echaba de menos a Luffy. Lo cual era cierto. Pero aquello, era de alguna manera como si estuviera conmigo.

.

.

Me preparaba para ir a mi nuevo trabajo en un centro climatológico. Estaba realmente nerviosa. El clima y la cartografía eran cosas que siempre me habían gustado, pero nunca había conseguido trabajo en un centro como aquel, siempre solían ser en institutos. Respire profundamente para intentar tranquilizarme. Quería que vieran lo buena que era en ese trabajo. Era a lo que quería dedicarme.

Estaba frente al espejo de mi cuarto observando cómo aparentaba. Mis ojos se posaron en una foto junto a mi mesilla en la que estábamos Luffy y yo el último día de verano antes de ir a la universidad. Habían pasado tantos años desde aquello. Recordar aquella etapa siempre me entristecía. Pero aquella vez sería distinto. No podía dejarme deprimir. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Bueno Luffy- le dije al chico moreno con un sombrero de paja de 18 años- deséame suerte. Espero hacerlo bien en mi primer día.

Casi podía escuchar su voz diciéndome que lo haría bien seguido de su característica risa. Por lo que sonreí levemente y salí del lugar intentando pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

Cuando llegue a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo me pareció increíble. Era un edificio enorme con tantas plantas que me parecía imposible. Entre al lugar y me acerque a la secretaria para decir que era la nueva. Me contestaron que alguien vendría a decirme donde estaría mi puesto de trabajo. Por lo tanto espere sentada hasta que viniera. Unos cinco minutos después se acercó a mí una chica de piel clara y de pelo color azul celeste.

-Hola, soy Vivi, tú debes de ser Nami.- me decía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí. Encantada de conocerte.- le conteste y ella se acercó a mí para darme dos besos.

-Yo soy una compañera tuya, estaremos trabajando justo al lado. Aunque más bien yo me encargo de la contabilidad y de las gestiones del centro. Bueno vamos a tu despacho.

Ella comenzó a andar y me guio por todo el lugar mientras me iba diciendo donde se encontraban las cosas. Aquella chica me resulto muy amigable y amable, por lo que enseguida conseguí sentirme cómoda con su presencia.

-Ahí está la cafetería de la empresa, pero es más bien conocida como nuestro lugar de descanso. La gente cuando necesita despegarse del ordenador viene aquí, incluso hay algunos que vienen a echar la siesta.- decía la chica sonriendo y negando con la cabeza- allí está mi despacho- me decía señalando a una habitación con una puerta cerrada- y el tuyo es ese de al lado.

-Muchas gracias Vivi.

-Pronto vendrá Pell, el encargado, para decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer.

.

.

Cuando volví del trabajo, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi hermana para contarle como me había ido. Tanto Vivi como Pell resultaron ser realmente amables conmigo, y enseguida pude comenzar con mí tarea. Al principio me había resultado algo difícil pero enseguida supe como tenía que hacer las cosas.

Pero no todo iba a resultar ser tan fácil. Las complicaciones comenzaron más tarde. Ocurrió un par de meses después desde que empecé a trabajar.

 _._

 _._

 _Tocaron la puerta y dije que pasara. Entonces vi a un hombre con vestido de traje, tenía la piel pálida, el pelo color castaño. Aunque lo más llamativo era una línea de color purpura que se encontraba debajo de sus ojos y recorrían toda la cara en línea vertical._

 _-Hola Nami. ¿Cómo te va?_

 _-Bien. Enseguida termino con los documentos de hoy y te los llevó a tu despacho._

 _-Muy bien. ¿Puedo sentarme?- decía señalando a la silla que estaba al otro lado de mi escritorio._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _-Escucha Nami. Al ser nueva, queremos que tengas la mejor experiencia que puedas. Siempre se lo hacemos a todos los novatos. Es una manera para saber hasta dónde pueden llegar en la empresa. Se trata de una especie de salida de campo._

 _-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

 _-Tan solo necesitamos que hagas unas comprobaciones del clima de un lugar. Tienes que seguirlas a menudo, hacer un estudio, un análisis y enviárnosla. En la zona que te vamos a mandar, están recogiendo una temperatura algo elevada y queremos saber cómo evoluciona, y la mejor manera es mandando a uno de los nuestros._

 _-¿Y dónde es?_

 _-Es en un pueblo situado al este. Por supuesto que el alojarte y el trasporte corren a cargo de la empresa. Luego te mando un email con la dirección del motel y el billete._

 _._

 _._

Cuando llegué a casa encendí el ordenador para comprobar si Pell me había enviado el mensaje. Pero no había sido así.

No me resultaba gracioso tener que irme a otro lugar. Sobretodo después de lo ocurrido con Luffy. Pero tan solo eran paranoias mías. Nada iba a sucederme. ¿Por qué pensaba en aquello? Simplemente iría a un pueblo durante unos días. Nada más.

Estuve casi toda la tarde pendiente de que me llegara el email. Pero aquello no ocurrió hasta la noche.

" **Buenas noches, Nami. Siento no haberte podido enviar el correo antes, pero hemos tenido un problemilla a la hora de intentar conseguirte habitación en el pueblo. Las líneas de aquel sitio no estaban disponibles. Aquí te mando la dirección del hostal en el que te quedaras y el billete de avión."**

Descargue toda la información y abrí los documentos. Al ver el pueblo del que se trataba, me quede unos segundos sin reaccionar.

Tuve que leer el nombre más de una vez, asegurándome de que no fuera una jugada sucia de mi subconsciente, pero no era así. En la pantalla ponía claramente "pueblo de Dressrosa".

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sentía como si el aire que hubiera a mi alrededor se esfumara. Era como si en cualquier momento me pudiera marear y me desmayara. Reprimí mis las lágrimas de temor que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

No podía creerme que aquel fuera el pueblo al que me dirigía. Tenía que ser alguna especie de broma. No podía ser que me fuera directamente al mismo lugar donde desaparecieron Sabo y Luffy.

Me fui a la ducha, como si de esa forma el agua pudiera llevarse mis temores consigo por el desagüe. Decir que aquello me atemorizada quedarse corto.

Tras meses de que Luffy muriera, creía que lo podría superar. Volví a trabajar, volví a quedar con mis amigos. Y ahora me llegaba aquello, no podía ser cierto. Era como si algo fuera en contra mía. Como si no me dejara pasar página.

Entonces escuché un fuerte ruido. Parecía una puerta cerrándose de golpe.

Se me corto la respiración durante un momento. Apague el grifo, me tape el cuerpo con una toalla y salí fuera del cuarto de baño. Recorrí todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Pensé que había sido otra jugada de mi imaginación. Que aquello solo se debiera por mi miedo a ir a aquel pueblo.

Volví al baño, cogí mi cepillo de pelo y me gire al espejo. Pero cuando lo vi, no pude evitar que el objeto que llevaba en la mano se me cayera. Parpadeé un par de veces como si de ese modo pudiera borrar lo que veía. Pero no era así.

Alguien había escrito claramente "Si vas a Dressrosa morirás"


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews. Me siento muy emocionada que os este gustando la historia, y cada comentario hace que tenga más ilusión por seguirla. Lo que pasa es que como tengo más fics siempre intento actualizarlos en orden, por lo que a veces puedo tardar en actualizar.**

Decir que me sentía atemorizada ante aquel siniestro mensaje era quedarse corto. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Aparte mi vista del espejo y revise todo el cuarto de baño en busca de algo fuera de lugar. Si alguien había escrito aquello, quería decir que alguien había entrado en casa. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y fui corriendo hasta la entrada para ver en qué estado estaba la puerta. Esta no tenía signos de haber sido forzada. Registre en todas las habitaciones y comprobé que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

En casa no había indicios de que alguien hubiera entrado. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer. Volví al baño para ver si el mensaje estaba allí y en efecto así era.

No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Solo se me ocurría una cosa. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y llame a la primera persona que me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Diga?- escuche su voz adormecida al otro lado de la línea.

-Ace, pu-puedes venir a mi casa por favor.- le pedí intentando controlar mi tono de voz, pero no pude evitar tartamudear.

-¿Nami? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Puedes venir cuanto antes por favor?

-En seguida estoy allí.

No sabía exactamente porque había llamado a Ace. Supongo que era porque en cierto modo me recordaba a Luffy. El mayor era una de las personas más cercanas a él. Por lo que la seguridad que emanaba Ace me recordaba en cierta forma a la que me proporcionaba Luffy.

Estuve sentada en el sofá esperando a que Ace llegara. Por suerte no había tardado mucho. Toco el timbre y me levante a abrirle casi de inmediato.

-Nami, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Yo…- comencé a decir pero enseguida me frene. No sabía cómo explicarle lo del mensaje.-sígueme.

Los dos fuimos hasta mi cuarto de baño en silencio. La primera que entro fui yo. Entonces pude comprobar que el mensaje ya no estaba. Se había ido junto al vapor de la ducha.

Ahora no sabía que decirle. Si le contaba lo del espejo, estaba segura que no me creería. Por lo que salí de allí y fui hasta mi habitación. Ace me miro desconcertado, pero no dijo nada.

Encendí el ordenador y busque entre mi correo hasta encontrar los billetes de avión y se lo mostré. Ace se quedó con la boca abierta y me miro con preocupación.

-¿Tienes que ir allí?

-Sí. Ace…

-No vayas- me interrumpió.- no sabemos nada de lo que ocurre allí. Tan solo sabemos que mis hermanos están… Nami, pide que no te lleven a ese lugar. Seguro que cuando les cuentes lo de Luffy y Sabo lo entenderán.

-No estoy tan segura, Ace.

-Ese sitio… no sé qué será lo ocurrirá allí o si la situación ha cambiado. Pero Nami, si algo te pasara, yo no podría perdonármelo. Luffy nunca podría hacerlo.

Después de que Ace se fuera, me quede observando por la ventana. Lo de aquella noche había sido realmente extraño y atemorizante. Sin lugar a dudas alguien había conseguido entrar y había escrito aquello. No sabía quién podría haber hecho eso. Por un momento llegue a pensar que era aquella sombra. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Me metí en la cama, pero apenas pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Todo el rato miraba a la pared de mi habitación esperando a que la sombra apareciera de un momento a otro, pero no fue así. En toda la noche no hizo su aparición. Ni aquella noche, ni en las siguientes.

.

.

Pasaron tres días desde aquello. Yo estaba preparándome para irme a aquel lugar. Ace muchas veces me pidió que me negara, pero yo no quería escucharle. Me estaba volviendo absolutamente loca.

Nunca me llegue a imaginar a mí misma yendo a Dressrosa. No sabía exactamente porque lo hacía. Tal vez era porque quería saber qué era lo que le había pasado a Luffy. O tal vez era porque ahora la sombra no aparecía.

Creo que si no lo hacía era porque estaba enfadada conmigo por no hacerle caso. Era una estúpida idea. Creer que había algo que me protegía. Pero era lo que pensaba. Aquella presencia (aunque en cierto modo extraña) se me hacía familiar. Era como si Luffy nunca se hubiera ido. Como si él siguiera junto a mí en cada momento protegiéndome. Como siempre lo había hecho.

.

.

Tras horas de viaje en avión, había llegado a mi destino. Cogí un taxi hasta que me llevó al hostal que la empresa había alquilado para mí. En un principio, aquel pueblo me había parecido agradable. Había de todas las edades por todas partes. Había un buen ambiente con tiendas, cafeterías y tabernas. Era como si en aquel lugar no ocurriera nada extraño.

Entre en la recepción y me atendió una chica rubia de pelo corto. En su placa ponía el nombre: Margaret.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nami, tenía una reserva.

-Claro, deme un momento por favor.

Ella busco mis datos en el ordenador y después me entrego una llave.

-Su jefe ya lo había preparado todo.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- estoy segura que Dressrosa le gustara. Es un pueblo pequeño, pero es muy tranquilo. Nunca tenemos ningún problema.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro- me miro desconcertada- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Es solo… que tenía entendido que la gente desaparecía de forma sospechosa.

Margaret abrió levemente los ojos y me miro entre extrañada y sorprendida.

-Creo que le han hecho una mala broma. Aquí nunca pasa nada. Nunca ha habido ninguna desaparición ni nada parecido.- volvió a sonreírme de manera amable- se habrá equivocado de pueblo.

-Si…- respondi dubitativa- puede ser.

Entre en mi habitación y deje todas mis cosas. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Qué nunca ocurría nada en el pueblo? Aquello era completamente extraño. Por supuesto que ocurrían esas cosas. Aquí era el lugar al que fueron Sabo y Luffy. Nunca podría olvidarme de algo como aquello.

El primer día fue relativamente tranquilo. Todavía no tenía que hacer mi trabajo, por lo que comencé a dar un paseo por todo el lugar. Observaba atentamente a la gente que pasaba a mi lado, y me resulto completamente extraño su comportamiento.

Entre en una taberna donde me atendió una chica de pelo verde oscuro el cual lo tenía atado en una coleta. Al igual que la recepcionista, me dijo que el pueblo era muy tranquilo. Casi uso las mismas palabras.

-Creo que a ese chico de allí le gustas- me dijo en un susurro señalándome a un joven de mi edad con el pelo verde y una cicatriz en el ojo.- no ha dejado de mirarte desde que entraste en el bar.

En efecto aquel chico no dejaba de observarme, e incluso levanto la copa como queriendo saludarme. Me di la vuelta y volví a fijarme en la camarera.

-Ya, pues yo no estoy interesada en él.

-¿Estas segura?- asentí-. Pues en este pueblo, ese chico las tiene a todas loquitas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Zoro.

Di un trago a mi bebida mientras miraba el local. Me quede asombrada al ver una gran cantidad de fotografías en la pared. La camarera se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Hay veces que fotografiamos a nuestros clientes. Claro siempre con su permiso. Y ponemos aquí sus fotos. Acércate para verlas si quieres.

Le hice caso y me levante en silencio. Allí había una gran cantidad de jóvenes en grupo posando. Recorrí la mirada y pude ver más de una vez a aquel chico, Zoro, entre ellas (casi siempre con una chica diferente).

Pero mis ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía en la que aparecía un chico moreno que era muy familiar para mí. Y no solo eso. Sino que estaba junto a un rubio.

Se me helo la sangre al ver aquello. Pensé que sería alguna foto echa de antes de que desaparecieran. Pero era completamente imposible que estuvieran los dos juntos.

Hice una señal a la camarera para que se acercara a mí y está al ver mi estado se acercó preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estos… estos chicos- conteste temblorosa ignorando su pregunta y señalando aquella fotografía- ¿Quiénes son? ¿De cuándo es esta foto?

-Ah, ellos…- hizo una pequeña pausa- son Luffy y Sabo, los hijos de Dragon. Creo que la foto es de una fiesta que se celebró hace unos días.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento mucho la tardanza. No he podido actualizar antes porque estaba de viaje, luego estuve enferma y a todo eso hay que añadir un gran bloqueo, parece que mi inspiración también se fue de vacaciones. Pero aquí estoy por fin.**

.

.

Me quede petrificada al escuchar las palabras de la camarera. ¿Luffy y Sabo? ¿Hacía unos días? Pero ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en este lugar? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Sentía como mi respiración se iba acelerando poco a poco. Le di a la camarera algo de dinero para pagar mi cuenta y me fui del lugar.

Quería alejarme de allí. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de allí. Quería volver a mi casa donde sabía que estaba a salvo.

Estaba casi corriendo por las calles del pueblo. Aquello me hizo ganarme algunas miradas extrañas de los aldeanos, pero no me importaba.

-Oi- escuche una voz masculina que venía de detrás.

No me pare para comprobar si era a mí a quien llamaba. De todas formas nadie me conocía. Seguí mi camino hasta que una mano agarro mi muñeca e hizo que me diera la vuelta bruscamente.

-¿Por qué te has ido así del bar?- me pregunto aquel peliverde que al parecer se llamaba Zoro.

-¿Me has seguido?

-No me has dejado otra opción. Has salido corriendo, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.- A decir verdad, así era como me sentía. Aquel chico no sabía lo mucho que había acertado- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Además, ¿piensas que se lo contaría a un completo desconocido?

-Oh vamos, ni que hubiera hecho o dicho algo malo.- me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar intentando perderle, pero él me siguió- Y ¿Dónde te alojas?

-No pienso decírtelo.

-Oye-intentó volver a hablar conmigo- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Zoro.

El hombre se adelantó y se paró frente a mí haciendo que frenara en seco. Le mire furiosa mientras él me observaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nami- le conteste entre dientes.

-Muy bien Nami, ¿y qué haces aquí?- decía mientras me miraba a los ojos.- Contéstame, por favor.

-Yo…- comencé a titubear. No quería decirle nada a aquel chico, pero sabía que de lo contrario no me dejaría en paz.- he venido por trabajo.

-Vaya, que extraño. Sabes, no vienen muchos forasteros por aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabes?- me preguntó poniéndose serio. A continuación se acercó a mi oído y me susurro- los forasteros siempre mueren- aquello hizo que se me erizara el pelo.

Zoro era la primera persona que parecía saber qué era lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. La primera persona que no me lo negaba y que no me hacía quedar como si fuera una lunática.

Se separó para observarme a la cara. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca levemente abierta mientras jadeaba. Él en cambio estaba totalmente tranquilo.

-Es…- tartamudee- ¿es un tipo de amenaza?

-Una advertencia.- el chico se separó un par de pasos de mí y volvió a mirarme- una chica como tú, no está segura en un pueblo como este. Si estuviera en tu lugar, me largaría de aquí.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta a la que me iba yo. Yo en cambio observaba como él se alejaba. Estaba totalmente petrificada mientras sus palabras aún continuaban resonando en mi mente. Trague saliva y con voz temblorosa le llame.

-E-espera Zoro.

Este se dio la vuelta y me miro de manera arrogante. Por un momento creí que el chico se alejaría de allí, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-No lo entenderías- me contesto con una sonrisa que enseguida se esfumo- aunque te lo explicara, no lo llegarías a entender.

-Podrías probarlo.

-Creo que no. No quiero perder mi tiempo en una idiota como tú.

Aquello hizo que me enfureciera, ¿Quién se creía que era para llamarme idiota?

-No me llames así.

-Idiota. -soltó bruscamente acercando su rostro al mio- Si no lo fueras, te largarías de aquí.

-Y si no quiero irme.

-Entonces eres más idiota de lo que creía. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, una chica como tú, no está segura en un sitio como este. Eres demasiado… frágil.

-A lo mejor si me lo explicaras.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero. ¿Y tú porque no te iras?

-Porque no quiero.- le conteste igual que él.

El me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras yo le retaba con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, y si seguíamos con aquella conversación, volveríamos a entrar nuevamente en el mismo ciclo. Por lo tanto me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi hostal. Eche una leve mirada atrás para ver si me seguía, pero aquel chico había desaparecido por completo.

.

.

Una vez en la habitación deje mis cosas y saque mi portátil. Cuando se encendió por completo, busque Dressrosa en el navegador y casi de inmediato me salieron una gran cantidad de enlaces a los que podía acceder. Ignore por completo los anuncios publicitarios de hostales y restaurantes, solo me interesaban las noticias de aquel lugar. Fui escogiendo entre varias noticias, mientras anotaba lo que me parecía más importante en un cuaderno.

" **Dos chicas desaparecidas en la ciudad de Dressrosa"**

" **Una chica ha sido hallada muerta con una gran cantidad de heridas y totalmente desangrada"**

" **Él alcalde del pueblo pide calma para sus aldeanos"**

" **Nuevas desapariciones en el pueblo de Dressrosa"**

" **La policía no puede sobrellevar la situación y pide ayuda a otros estados"**

" **Explosión en una cabaña donde se han encontrado algunos cuerpos de los desaparecidos"**

" **Él propietario que fue acusado culpable, ha sido encontrado muerto en su celda"**

" **Un joven detenido por cómplice de las desapariciones"**

" **El joven ha admitido ser quien atento en la cabaña, y ha sido condenado a cárcel durante 40 años, se investiga si fue el causante de las desapariciones"**

No podía creer que era todo aquello que estaba leyendo. Aquello resultaba ser más grave de lo que creía. Pero lo más extraño era que nadie sabía nada acerca de todo lo ocurrido, todo el mundo actuaba como si fuera todo totalmente normal, como si no pasara nada.

Todos menos Zoro. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que me hacía constantemente.

Clique en la noticia que hablaba sobre el joven, quería comprobar si había alguna fotografía de aquel chico. Cuando la página se cargó, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo pudiera desplomarse en cualquier momento.

El chico era un joven de pelo de color verde, ojos oscuros, piel morena y tenía tres pendientes dorados en una oreja.

Sin lugar a dudas era Zoro.

Era el mismo chico con el que había hablado horas antes. Tal vez ¿por eso sabía que era lo que ocurría? Pero ¿Cómo estaba fuera de la cárcel?

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Servicio de habitaciones- escuche la voz de una mujer.

-No… no he pedido nada.- dije con la esperanza de que se fuera. No quería ser molestada en aquel momento.

-Servicio de habitaciones- volvió a decir la chica- abra por favor.

Suspire y me levante resignada. Al abrir me encontré con una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Me empujo al interior de la habitación. Yo solo pude dar un pequeño grito, pero ella con rapidez me tapo la boca.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó.

-Sí- escuche la voz de un chico, cuando entro mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se trataba de Zoro.- No te asustes Nami, no te haremos nada.- me decía mientras mojaba un trapo con un líquido de una botella- solo te dormiremos un poco.

Intente moverme como pude pero la chica me tenía bien sujeta. No podía ni gritar ni moverme. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir a causa del temor.

La mujer quito su mano de mi boca e inmediatamente Zoro me tapo con un trapo húmedo. Poco a poco mi visión se volvió más borrosa, hasta quedar completamente oscuras.


	6. Chapter 6

**No sé qué extraña manía le tengo que tener a Nami porque ya la he secuestrado dos veces en mis fics jjajajaja**

 **Siento la tardanza, pero con los problemas que había tenido últimamente la página, no quería subir nada hasta que pareciera que se solucionaran, y por fin ha pasado! Asique ya estoy otra vez de vuelta.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté aturdida. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que era lo que había pasado. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía algo mareada.

Mire a mi alrededor. Solo veía cuatro paredes y una puerta. En aquella extraña habitación tan solo había una cama.

Me sentía atemorizada.

No sabía que era lo que querían hacer conmigo. Quien me había hecho aquello, había sido Zoro. Aquel con el que había hablado. Me sentía como una completa estúpida. Horas antes había estado hablando con él. Él era el único que me había confirmado que en aquel lugar ocurría algo extraño. Estaba segura de que quiso asustarme. Pero no podía llegar a imaginarme que me hiciera esto.

Pero no era solo eso, sino que había sido él el sospechoso de todo lo sucedido en aquel pueblo. Yo estaba asustada, no sabía que era lo que me pasaría, no sabía si me iba a hacer algo, si acabaría igual que las demás víctimas.

Por un momento se me paso a la mente la imagen de que tal vez Luffy había pasado por aquello. Tal vez Luffy antes de morir había estado en aquella habitación. Pensar que me estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a él, que de alguna manera podría llegar a saber que era lo que le había pasado, me hacía sentir extrañamente confortable.

Pero posiblemente no había pasado eso. Luffy y Sabo habían estado en una fiesta hacía poco tiempo. Si eso era verdad, él estaba vivo. Pero como no había sido capaz de contactar conmigo, de decirme que estaba bien. Y pero aún, como ellos dos no fueron capaces de decirle nada a Ace.

Me llamarón la atención unos ruidos que procedían de fuera. Me levante y me acerque a la puerta para intentar escuchar mejor lo que decían.

-Creo que no teníamos que haber hecho eso Zoro- escuche la voz de una mujer.

-Y ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Robin? Ella sabe todo sobre mí, no teníamos otra opción. Además, la muy idiota se quiere quedar aquí. Parece que no le entra en la cabeza que se tiene que largar.

-Se lo has dicho.

-Sí. Sabe que si sigue aquí no seguirá mucho tiempo con vida. Pero ahora… no podemos dejar que se largue.

-Le has avisado de lo que hemos hecho.

-Todavía no. pero cuando lo haga, se pondrá hecho una furia. Sabes que no quería que la metiera en nada de esto.

-Y es justo lo que hemos hecho.

-Siento haberte arrastrado a esto Robin.

-No importa.

La conversación se terminó y escuche unos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde estaba. Me aparte y me senté en la cama corriendo mientras la puerta se abría. De ahí entro la misma chica que había estado con Zoro la otra noche en mi habitación, la misma que le ayudo a secuestrarme.

-Toma- decía poniéndome una bandeja delante- necesitas comer algo.- la mire con desconfianza- tranquila, no tiene nada. No te queremos drogar ni nada, si es lo que piensas.

-Pero me habéis secuestrado- le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Sí. Pero nos lo agradecerás. Ahora come.- la mujer se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse. Pero yo quería respuestas.

-¿Quién… quien es esa persona de la que hablabáis?

La morena se giró y me dirigió una mirada amenazante. La expresión de "si las miradas mataran" se podría utilizar en aquel caso, porque aquella mujer me miro como si tuviera aquellas intenciones.

-No deberías de haber escuchado. Eso era una conversación privada.

-¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

-Come.- fue lo único que me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Volví a quedarme sola y sin respuestas en aquel lugar. Por lo que había escuchado, no parecía que quisieran hacerme daño. Pero yo seguía sin fiarme de ellos. Mire la comida que me había dejado la mujer, que según había escuchado, se llamaba Robin.

Lo único que había en la bandeja era un pequeño plato de arroz y un vaso de agua. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que habían pasado horas desde la última vez que había comido algo.

Tuve que resignarme a fiarme de aquella chica. Por lo que había escuchado, parecía que querían mantenerme con vida. Me levante y cogí la bandeja del suelo y comencé a comer despacio. Más tarde la volví a dejarla en el suelo y me senté abrazándome las piernas en la cama. Podía jurar que habían pasado horas desde que me había despertado, y allí no ocurría absolutamente nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro por allí Zoro. Miro la bandeja y se agacho a recogerla.

-Veo que has comido.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco y media de la tarde.- me respondió mirándome.

-¿Qué queréis de mí? Yo… se todo lo que has hecho, pero si me sueltas…

-¿Si te suelto no se lo dirás a nadie?- me dijo levantando una ceja- Eso ya lo he escuchado más veces. Ya hemos visto en tu ordenador todo lo que habías mirado.- yo le mire con los ojos abiertos y trague saliva.

-No tenías ningún derecho a mirar entre mis cosas.

-Di lo que quieras, pero primero: era a mí a quien investigabas; y segundo: ya lo he hecho.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Nosotros… absolutamente nada.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me habéis hecho esto?

-Que nosotros no estemos interesados en ti, no quiere decir que otro no lo este.

-¿Hay más gente trabajando para vosotros?

-Con nosotros- dijo dando énfasis en la primera palabra.- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?- yo negué con la cabeza sin saber que más responder.- Bien, ahora quédate aquí tranquilita.- decía abriendo la puerta pero después se volvió a girar hacia mí- y no nos espíes. Robin me lo ha contado.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Parece que no sabes callarte ¿verdad?- yo agache la cabeza ante la mirada fría que me dirigía- pronto lo sabrás- contesto el suspirando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yo me quede sentada mirando hacía la puerta. Si era verdad lo que Zoro me había dicho, por fin me dirían algo, por fin podría saber lo que estaba pasando. Y posiblemente podría irme de aquel pueblo.

Me maldecía por haber decidido ir allí. Nunca debí haberlo hecho. Tenía que haberme tomado más enserio la advertencia que me habían escrito en el cristal, la advertencia de Ace, la extraña actitud de todos. Yo misma me había metido en aquel lio, por lo que yo era la única a la que podía culpar de lo que me sucedía.

Otra vez volvió el silencio en el lugar. Lo odiaba. Prefería escucharles hablar de algo, por lo menos podría sospechar cosas sobre ellos, sobre lo que querrían hacer conmigo. Pero en lugar de aquello, tan solo había silencio.

Al menos lo era hasta que empecé a escuchar una gran cantidad de gritos. Esta vez no necesitaba acercarme a la puerta para escuchar la discusión.

-Sé que no debí secuestrarla ni asustarla de esa manera, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?- escuche la voz de Zoro gritando.

-Esa no es la solución Zoro. Tan solo tenías que protegerla, no hacerle esto.

-Bueno al menos estando encerrada estaba protegida ¿no? No le ha pasado nada malo.

-Hay otras maneras. ¿Dónde está?

-Allí.

-¡Espera! Te vas a presentar así sin más.

-Sí.

Sentía como si tuviera el corazón en un puño. Aquella voz era de… No. No podía ser él. No podía ser. ¿Pero y si lo era?

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco mientras yo aguantaba la respiración. No podría creerme lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. A través de la puerta entro un chico alto, moreno y con un sombrero de paja. Me miro seriamente, dejando a un lado esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Hola Nami.

.

.

 **solitario196:** **como has visto si se trataba de Robin ajaj y me alegra que el anterior capítulo te dejara impactado.**

 **RenKouen:** **si estúpido y sensual Zoro, además he decidido dejarle aquí como a un chico malo (o eso quiero intentar) ;)**

 **Luffy Ketchum** **: me gusta saber que os dejo con la intriga, siempre me esfuerzo en intentar dejar el final intrigante, me gustan esas cosas jajaj**

 **Ancroklanzanegra:** **ya habrás visto aquí que es lo que he preparado para Zoro, espero haberlo dejado un poco claro.**


End file.
